Stuck in the past
by XoxharlequinxgirlxoX
Summary: Kagome just lost her best friend. She's become quiet and is barely noticeable. Who will be the one to notice her and break her free from her past? An inu/kag. Rated M for future chapers.
1. Chapter 1

Note/Disclaimer: I do NOT unfortunately own any of these characters.

Sorry in advance for the horrid grammar or spelling (though I'm sure there aren't many).

Okay so read. I just KNOW no one will like it. But i hope people comment. Opinions are welcome.

And you feel that if this is the last time you're going to see your best-friend, you figure you should say something to please her, you don't want her going to heaven all upset and aggravated. So I keep my mouth shut and gaze around the room. The cream colored walls are pale and drab, with some of the paint chipping. The gray carpet looks ok. And the chandelier above me in the center of the room is the only thing that has life in this room.

I think maybe if I had been there it would have turned out differently. Maybe it would be me instead of her, because at least people don't know who I am, so what does it matter if I drop dead. Except that's not how things happened. I think about what people do up in heaven and what Sango's probably doing right now. I know she got up there, she's not perfect, but she deserved to be up there, or wherever she is. I wonder if she has met my dad yet or if she picking out her room, or if she's trying to talk to me and tell me something. I listen closely, but I don't hear anything. Well, it doesn't matter Sango's having fun and that's all that matters.

The sermon isn't that long, or maybe I wasn't paying attention for most of it. I keep hoping that maybe she's not dead, and it's all some horrible joke. But this joke is getting old and I wish someone would come out already, but someplace deep inside I know she's gone forever. Forever is such a long time. I hope that Santa will bring Sango back, because I've been good all year. Except Santa's not real, but it's okay to keep a strand of hope. I hope the afterlife is cooler than here, and if it is maybe I'll go and visit Sango.

At home Sango isn't waiting for like I was hoping she would but I do see a bunch of memories I would rather forget. I hate life, just when it starts to get good, it throws you a curve ball like this. I thought God loved everyone.

School starts way too soon. And I can't find a place to hide, not that I need one, no one seems to notice me anyway. But it would make me feel better if I did. I eat lunch in the library and sometimes I help Ms. Uemura, the librarian.

It's odd, I never thought I'd be starting senior without my partner in crime, but whatever. It had always been just Sango and me, together until the end, but I guess I'm on my own from here on out. Alone. A day goes by pretty slow when you've got no one to make you laugh. I think maybe I can start anew, but I'm too cranky to even try, but you know no one else is trying so why should I? Or maybe I'm too shy is there even a difference?

The day ends with a relief followed by grief, but by now I don't care. I'm too tired, too lonely, too anything to care about the remaining billion days of school left. I think maybe college will be better, but I won't know anyone there either. I wish more than ever I could change back the hands of time. Does that even make sense? But I want to do it anyway; 'cause living life was always Sango's thing. I just went along and enjoyed the ride. Now the ride was out of order.

Going home seemed like the last thing I wanted to do. My legs were hurting, and it felt like the park was calling my name. With nowhere else to go I headed toward the park. No one was there and I was glad. The wind slightly pushed the swing and a memory came flooding back.

"Kagome, look at how high I can go. WHEEEE!!"

"You should stop you could get hurt"

"Aw, try it with me. Please!!"

"… …" "I dunno"

"It's harmless, trust me"

And I did. It was hard not to. She seemed so carefree, and I wanted to be like that too. Without a care in the world. I mounted the creaky swing and pushed myself, going higher and higher, until I was going just as high as Sango. I felt like I could touch the sky.

"Sango, if I let go will I touch the sky?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Wouldn't it be cool if you could see your mom and dad again, and I could see my dad?"

"Yeah, it would. I wonder what they're doing. You think they miss us?"

"…. Yes, definitely"

"I suppose so…"

The swinging slowed down and we were quiet, and my memory slowly faded away, along with a piece of my heart.

I walk over to the swings. It's small, only 4 swings compared to the 12 swings on the other side of the park, but me and Sango always liked this side better. It's small and cozy and you knew exactly where everything is. I sat down on the swing and looked up toward the sky. It was blue, with about 8 clouds. As the wind blew on my face I started to push myself going higher and higher. I thought that if I went high enough, I would be able to see everyone: Sango, Dad, everybody. But no matter how high I went the sky was always just out of reach.

I gave up. I guess it wasn't my time to see Sango yet. But I still didn't want to go home. Instead I thought about Sango and imagined what Sango would be telling me right now.

" It's destiny, no matter how it happened, this was the way things were supposed to be"

I blinked. That's not what I wanted to hear, all this destiny bullshit. If this was destiny's idea of a good time, I wanted to kick destiny's head up her butt.

"Life isn't fair"

I whispered.

" I know"

My head jerked up and I saw Inuyasha Tashio. It was hard not to know who he was, half brother of international business tycoon Sesshomaru. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here. He was in my homeroom, and was always around Kouga and Miroku.

" Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"It's a free world"

It was quiet for a while, and the sky started getting darker. This was my final farewell to Sango.

"Goodbye"

I whispered

It's lonely being by yourself, I haven't felt this way in a while, not even when my grandmother, Kaedae, died. Sango had always been there for me.

I jump off the swings and pause. Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. I sigh and start walking home. The setting sun doesn't look as beautiful as I remember it. The moon looks prettier.

When I walk into my house everything is quiet. I walk up the stairs make a right, walk past the bathroom and open the door to my room. My white walls were just as they'd been when I left this morning. I stare at the bulletin above my bed. In the middle was an envelope I had taped up there last night. It had been in Sango's room, but it said my name on it. I hadn't opened it yet.

I took my I-pod from my pocket and placed it in its dock. I lay on my bed just staring at the wall. Before I know it I'm sleeping.

I hadn't slept for long before the doorbell rang. I looked at the time 6:43; I had to start dinner soon. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. The front door had never seemed so far. When I finally got there, I hesitated to open the door, but I did anyway. As I did I thought about how in the scary movies I'm always calling the girl who opens the door really dumb, but here I am. It's like a magnetic pull; I'll never call those girls stupid again.

Smiling at myself I finally open the door. And standing in front of me is the guy from the park. Odd. What was he doing here? More importantly how the hell did he know I lived here?

"You left this"

He said pointing to my book bag.

Wow, how had I forgotten that? I would have been screwed.

"UH, thanks"

I replied taking my book bag.

I closed the door, dropping the bag to the floor. I ran into the kitchen stumbling on the bag of rice.

"…Ow"

The phone started to ring and I pulled myself up, and walked over to the counter.

"Hello, Higarshi residence, Kagome speaking."

It's a horrible habit, but it my dad did it so…

"Kagome it's me"

"Osaka...?"

"Yes, listen I'm going to be late today. So can you pick up Souta for me?"

"Sure Osaka."

"Okay then. I'll see you later."

I placed the phone down onto its base. Opened the cabinet above my head and grabbed a bowl. I walked back to the entrance of the kitchen to get the rice. Then filled the bowl with rice. Finally when I had put the rice in the rice cooker to cook I went to the closet in the hallway left of the kitchen to get my raincoat. It had started to rain.

Outside was gray and bleak. I walked over to the garage, and pressed the password. Inside was dad's old Nissan that I sometimes used. I walked all the way to the back of the garage to the key rack. I looked at all the keys on there. Two were missing: mom's and Souta's. I had mine in my hands. I took the Nissans key off the rack and walked over to the car. I had cleaned it with Sango 2 weeks earlier.

I got in the car and started the engine. Souta's elementary school is 40 minutes away.

Driving on the freeway I thought about all those times when I was laughing with Sango on our way to the beach. It was frustrating, everything reminded me of her.

Turning left at exit 36N I also turned on the radio. The scenery was now passing houses and green trees. I know this neighborhood like the back of my hand. I could probably do it with my eyes closed, not that I would ever try. I turned right on Jericho and drove straight ahead ignoring all the things that reminded me of Sango: the ice cream shoppe on 67th and Merick, where I shared my sundae with Sango in the second grade, or the park right behind the elementary school where I'm picking Souta up.

I park the car right in front of the school, hoping I won't get a ticket. I'll only be in there for a few moments anyway.

Walking into the building I put my keys in my pocket and wiped my converses on the red carpet in the entry way of the school


	2. Chapter 2

OKay chapter two.

Note/Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. I just order them around like puppets.

Anyway I just thought that I should say: "It doesn't hurt to leave a comment/review. I would really like to know what you think of this story and if there is something you would like to change. PLEASE!! All reviews are welcome. And thank you to the one person that did leave a reply."

Now on with the story.

Walking into the house I took off my soaking sneakers and placed them right by the door. Souta did the same. He headed upstairs while I went into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Opening the fridge I took out yesterdays beef and vegetables. I don't really like leftovers, but they would have to do. I heated up the beef and vegetables in one pan. And let it simmer under low heat before I went upstairs myself.

My room was dark so I lifted my hand to turn on the light. It was almost like a second nature to me. The bottoms of my jeans were leaving a wet trial behind me. I quickly pulled them off and stood in the middle of my room in my hoodie and underwear. It was cold. I went over to my closet and looked for some pants, deciding against it and putting on my pajamas instead.

The purple Hello Kitty tang top was a little bit faded and the bottoms were gray from the hundreds of trips to the washing machine. Yawning I turned off the light and turned on the lamp by my bed. I realized my book bag was still by the front door downstairs. Sighing I walked out of my room and down the stairs to get it.

It was a little heavier than I remembered it being. Back in my room I placed the bag on my bed. At the same moment I zipped my bag open the power went out.

"UGHHHH!"

I could hear Soutas cry of annoyance through the thin wall separating our rooms. I was frustrated too. I had a term paper due, and an essay for history. Before I could even finish that thought Souta banged on my door, giving it no mercy.

"Yes, Souta?"

I said while opening my book bag to pull out and turn my cell phone on. I could faintly see the outline of Soutas body by the frame of my door. Even though he wouldn't say it out loud I knew that he was scared. At that exact moment my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, I won't be coming home. They need me at the hospital. People keep flooding in. It's unbelievable. Why didn't you pick up the house phone?"

"Oh. Okay. The power went out, I guess the home phone isn't working. Hey how do you use the generator in the basement?"

"I see. Go to the basement"

I left my room with Souta swiftly following my trail. When the electricity was finally turned on I went to the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief. The stove ran on gas instead of electricity, the food was still warm.

After dinner I cleaned up and went to the den to type up my homework. When all was said and done I signed onto aim. No one was on. Not that it mattered even if people were on its not like I would've IMed them. Instead I went and updated my blog.

'Entry for September 13 2008:

Today was okay nothing new, as usual. No pictures for today maybe next time.'

I hadn't finished typing when I noticed a new message in my inbox.

"Dogdemon666 want to be your buddy.

Accept or Decline"

I clicked on Dogdemon666s user and went to his page.

"Name: Inuyasha Tashio

Age: 17

Eye Color: Amber/Gold

Hair Color: Silver

Latest entry: 9/13/08

9.13.08

Today was BORING. Kouga fell asleep in Ms. Nakanishi's class (uploaded a pic) and I got detention for talking back. Nothing new. Can't wait for this Saturday: Going to Flobots concert with Kouga and Miroku.

Miroku grabbed girls assess during lunch, 'friggin funny. (Posted some pics)

But right now the powers out and no one's on. Bored as hell. More tomorrow.'

I didn't know whether to accept his request or not. He has 53 buddies, and I only have one: Sango.

I opted to send him a private message instead.

'Do I know you?'

It was a complete lie. I know who he is, everyone knows who he is, but I couldn't think of what to type.

I clicked send. And two seconds later I had a reply.

'Remember me? The guy from the park… "It's a free world"…'

I was dumbfounded. What do I say to that? I don't want to take the chance and add him. I don't need any more friends. So before I can change my mind I type:

'Yeah… not interested.'

I close the web page and check my email. When an IM pops on the screen. It's from an unknown screen name. I click show hidden IM(s).

DogDemonInu666 9:58 Pm: I'm hurt don't you want to be my buddy?

KagomeChanx3 10:00 Pm: Like I said, " Do I know you"

DogDemonInu666 10:01 Pm: Yeah you do. You're just bluffing. I'll come up too you in school if you want.

I almost screamed my answer aloud. I do NOT want to talk to him. If I were to keep being invisible having him talk to me would COMPLETELY blow my cover.

KagomeChanx3 10:05 Pm: No, it's okay. You don't need to. How do you have my SN?

DogDemonInu666 10:06 Pm: Hey, you're getting off topic. I have my ways. It says so on your blog page.

DogDemonInu666 10:06 Pm: So are you going to add me?

KagomeChanx3 10:07 Pm: Yeah sure whatever. I'll add you tomorrow. Goodnight.

And I signed off without another thought.

The computer shutdown and I turned off the lights to the den. Already really sleepy I walked up to my room and went straight to bed. I didn't even analyze the conversation with Inuyasha; as far as I'm concerned it didn't even happen.

I woke up the next morning with an icky taste in my mouth. I forgot to brush my teeth last night. And my eyes were glued shut. I had been crying in my sleep again. With the greatest effort I opened my eyes and the light illuminating from the windows instantly blinded me. I rolled over and hid my face in the pillow. I lifted my head to check the time. The red numbers were a haze for a second and then my eyes were able to read them.

"OH MY GOD!!"

I quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I was going to be late for school. I took a quick shower and when I was done I raced to Soutas room wrapped in a towel to wake him up.

"SOUTA GET UP!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE"

With my hair dripping on the floor I dashed into my room to change into my only clean pair of sweats and a hoodie I wore last week. I was supposed to do laundry last night!

Grabbing my book bag off the floor and cell phone off my nightstand I left my room only to return again to retrieve my I-pod.

I met Souta by the front steps. With my key in hand I locked the door and slid into the car. With my bag on the passenger side of the car I checked the time on my cell phone.

"OH MY GOD!!"

"What?! Stop yelling!"

" It's 11:48… I just missed 3 periods. Oh my God..."

" Start driving before you make me any later"

I shoved the keys into the ignition and kicked the car into reverse then drive and drove at exactly the speed limit. Again I parked in front of the school. This time I did not take time to pause and look at the classrooms. Souta went off to class and I went to the office to explain why Souta was so late.

"Yes, but please do make sure he is not late again. At this school we take attendance seriously…."

On and on I was late for my own classes too! I was about to tell her so shut the hell up when the principle walked in.

"Ms. Brown I think that's enough you may leave."

THANK THE LORD!!

" Thank you"

I ran out of there so fast I nearly fell face forward on the steps.

"American women, really"

I muttered to myself. Utterly frustrated that I was now even later than I thought I would've been. Was there any point in going to school anymore?

When I finally got inside my car to start driving it wouldn't start. It made this putter putter sound and then nothing. It was already 12:30 Pm! On my fourth try the car started and I stepped on the gas pedal and drove at 45 mph until I reached the highway, which I drove at 70 miles.

When I finally made it to the school parking lot it wasn't soon enough. Sighing I placed my bag over my shoulder and walked to the main office. Guess I'm skipping lunch.

My time in the office wasn't as long as the lecture at Soutas elementary school. I walked out of the office and crossed the hallway to a staircase, which went up two flights. Upon reaching the second floor I walked toward my left and through the wide double doors. Then the bell rang.

"Oh well."

Sighing I walked toward my fifth period class. Art was my best subject. It was Sanogs too. Last year we did portraits of each other in retrospect. And they turned out great. Mine even went as far as the citywide competition.

I walked into the classroom and sat in my usual seat: in the fourth seat of the last row, right by the windows. Today is very sunny so I use my hair as a shade from the suns gleaming rays.

The late bell rang and everyone was seated.

" We're starting a major project. Each of you will work in groups of two: one boy the other a girl. Both of you will work on one artwork together. It can be a charcoal of a section of the face, or a sketch and ink of a portion of the face. You will have a week and a half to finish it. Both of you must work together. A huge portion of your grade depends on this project."

People started whispering whom they wanted to want to work with. This class had an odd number of students and I would just have to work alone, not that I minded.

"You will not be choosing you partners. I have taken the liberty of picking them for you."

Today was horrible it couldn't get any worse.

"Please don't let me get a partner, please don't, please don't"

I whispered to God. Clearly he wasn't listening. And my day got even worse.

" Misaki and Yori, Rika and Daisuske, Miroku and Kagome"

Okay tell me what you think!! No hard feelings if you don't like the story. If you hate it tell me that too. And if you think I need to fix something: a word, sentence, paragraph. ANYTHING. Tell me. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

All right here is chapter 3. But first I have a few things to say:

Note/Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. (But one day when I conquer the world they will be mine!!)

And please, PLEASE leave a review. Thank you to the two people that did:

1. Cin119

2. Aniro the Wolf Warrior

And thank you to the people that alerted my story. It makes me so happy.

1. Cin119

2. CraneAndFalcnForeven

3. Morrigan Fey

4. queenteddybear121888

Thanks again.

WHAT?!

Now I felt guilty. I was going to work with Miroku. Miroku. Sangos crush Miroku. I shouldn't be allowed to work with a guy she likes. That's against the laws of friendship. And I don't even like him. With his low ponytail, purple t-shirt, and those dumb beads he wears around his hands every day, like a fashion statement. Since when did guys wear jewelry? How could Sango bother to like HIM? The guy who's always around some girl; A different girl every two seconds. If Sango ever went out with him he would have broken her heart. Yet all that doesn't matter. Sango likes him, and I shouldn't even be anywhere near him, yet alone be his partner.

I'm still thinking when someone clears his or her throat. The class is already in their pairs and Miroku is standing in front of me. I scowl. He sits down next to me without a word or maybe I was too upset to hear whatever he did say. But I did hear Ms. Idos next words.

The five foot one Ms. Ido paced, her long milk chocolate ponytail swinging as she walked.

" I know some of you aren't very pleased with your partners. But I know in time you will become good friends."

She has got to be kidding. In order to survive this punishment for living instead of dying, like Sango, I thought up some rules I had to follow.

1. Only reply after he has spoken six sentences. And then make them one-word answers. And if I lose count just restart counting.

2. Do NOT make any eye contact.

3. Get everything done in class. No meeting up after school.

4. …

I was still thinking of rule four when I was interrupted by something.

Rule two broken. Ughhhh!! Somewhere within my head I heard:

'Rules are made to be broken'

I felt my face get hot. This is not going to be easy.

"Well I think that sketching would be pretty easy. We could sketch a mouth, a pair of eyes, or a nose. Maybe eyebrows. What do you think?"

Only four sentences left. My stomach is hurting. God I'm hungry.

"Hello? Are you even paying attention? Dude?"

Do words count as sentences? I don't reply back yet he still has one more sentence to speak, before I can answer.

"I'm talking to you"

"Yeah?"

If I am going to do this project I'm going to do most of it, okay all of it on my own. I don't need his help. And it will save me time from having to talk to him.

Rule one temporarily does not exist.

"Yeah and I'm listening. I don't exactly need your helping doing this project. I can do it on my own."

"Oh yeah?"

Ignorant fool. I imagine his head blowing up, and me smiling because now I don't have a partner and I won't have to talk to him.

"I don't even know you. Why would I trust my grade with you?"

35 minutes until the bell rings for my next class. He is really pissing me off. So I say

"Shhh! Teachers talking."

I pulled out a piece of paper from my notebook and start writing.

'ughhh. I hate my partner. This suks. Art was supposed to be fun'

I look to my right to pass the note, except she not sitting where she's suppose to be. She's not there anymore.

I crumple the note into a tiny ball. And look out the window. It's open and the slight breeze shuffles my already behead hair.

Across the street from the school I can see houses, a whole row, shaped like pentagons. One of them stood out in particular. I can't figure out what it is. It's white accented with blue. The two huge windows at the front made me feel smaller. From those windows could make out what the house looks like from the inside. The one on the right of the front door is the kitchen and it has orange walls. It seems all warm and inviting. I can also see the breakfast nook towards the back of the kitchen. It has a bouquet of flowers at the center, which I note are from the garden, at the front of the yard. I took my eyes away from the kitchen for a moment to look at the garden. I don't know the names of any of the flowers, they all look exotic.

It's still bugging me that don't know what's different from that house compared to the rest, besides the garden, and I know it's something else. The breeze picked up and the note I had been holding in my hand flew out the window the wind carrying it far, far away. I wish I were light enough to fly.

I tore my eyes away from the window in time to hear Ms. Ido's last words before the bell rang.

"I want each of you to do an outline of what you want to do tonight for homework"

She turned to face the bored and started drawing.

"It should include notes in margin."

And with that last sentence the bell rang.

I waited until everyone shuffled out before I packed up and left myself.

The hallway id packed with people and I barely make it to my locker alive. I place my art notebook inside and look at the time: 1:23.

I slam my locker shut. And run all the way down the hallway to the exit. I run across the field into the second building and open the door. This building is behind the main building and it is only used for gym. It is also next to another building, which is auditorium. I run to the girls locker rooms and change into my gym uniform: white t-shirt with the schools logo at the center, and royal blue shorts, which barely cover my bottom. White and royal blue the schools official colors.

Slipping my hair into a high ponytail I shove my clothes into the locker. Beside me Sangos locker was still closed, and the space next to me empty.

I can't hear anyone in the locker room anymore.

I sigh and leave the room.

I walk into the gym and everyone is sitting on the bleachers so I go and sit. Undetected by the gym teacher for my lateness.

I sit away from everyone else. Today I have a sub, the usual Mr. Yamamoto is still on vacation. In front of everyone Mr. Sato stood wide legged, with his baldhead and announced what we would be doing in Mr. Yamamoto's absence.

"Today you will be running laps across the gym. Your partner will record how many laps you have completed, and then when you are done your partner will run laps with you writing them down. Any questions?"

Haneko's hand flew up.

"You are only allowed to work in groups of two no more no less. Any other questions?"

Today is turning out to be longer than I expected.

"One of you in each partnership come and this sheet of paper to fill out for you and your partner."

I got up and got one. Everyone is already paired up. Not that I had looking for a partner, mine is long gone. The gym is really big and there is enough space for all of our groups times 4.

I walk over to a secluded area, where no one is around. I place my sheet of paper on the floor and start doing laps.

"1………2………3………4………5…"

I'm on my fifth lap when I see someone sit where my sheet of paper had been, now it is being held in between his fingers, whoever he was.

When I'm done with my fifth lap I can see his face clearly, and his silver hair.

"What are you doing here?"

I ask. I can feel everyone's stairs as I ask.

"You're not done running. Unless that's all you can do?"

I choose to ignore him and go on with my laps. Around my twenty-fourth lap my chest started hurting, but I continue, because I don't want to have to talk to him.

When I reach lap 46, I'm at my limit. And I collapse on the floor beside him.

"Done ignoring me then"

What a smart ass. I'm slowly dying, slowly, very slowly, and painfully. My wheezing slows down. I can barely stand up.

But I do anyway to get a drink from the heavenly water fountain. In front of me are two girls I don't know and already behind me is a gaggle of people I have never seen. I drink my share of the water and over hear one girl whispering to someone else.

"What's he doing hanging out with her?"

"I don't know, maybe it's her big boobs?"

I covered mine up. I knew they were talking about me. I could feel it. I slow my pace, so I can hear their conversation.

"Yeah they are pretty big. Anyway she's not even that pretty. I thought he liked Kikiyou?"

"Yeah me too, even though she's a cold hearted bitch. That girls got tough competition."

I'm now too far to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Took you long enough!"

I snapped back to reality. I snatch the paper from his hand and looked at the sheet.

Partner 1

Name: Kagome Age: 16 Class:

Laps: 46 Height: 5'3 Weight:

"Go do your laps"

But he's way ahead of me and almost most done with his second lap.

I sit down cross-legged as he does his laps. And fill out the rest of the sheet.

Partner 1

Name: Kagome Age: 16 Class: D-3

Laps: 46 Height: 5'3 Weight: 128

I glance at his side of the paper when his voice distracts me.

"Are you even counting?"

"Yes, I can multi-task. You are on lap 15. And even if I am, you should count for yourself, you shouldn't be so dependent on people"

I disregard his comment and look at his side of the sheet again.

Partner 2

Name: Inuyasha Age: 16 Class: D-1

Laps: Height: 5'11 Weight: 156

His handwriting is horrible. Like chicken scratch.

I'm getting tired. And he is already on his 77th lap, showing no signs of stopping. When he finally gets it to his 82nd lap, with everyone watching, he stops. I fill the empty blank on sheet of paper. I stand up to stretch my muscles and crack my back.

Mr. Sato blows the whistle and tells everyone to hand in his or her sheet of paper.

"One of you in each pair, place the paper in this box. The rest of you go to your lockers."

I pick up the sheet of paper and hand it in and turn around to go to my locker.

I see girls surrounding Inuyasha.

"How typical" I mutter and head of toward my locker.

What did you think?? Did you like it?! Or not, because that's always a possibility. If you think I did something wrong, or there is something you don't like about this chapter or the previous ones please tell me. I'm here to please you, while pleasing myself. Thank you for reading Stuck in the past. Please read the next chapter when it comes out. I haven't started writing it so it will be out in about a week or so. See you then.


	4. Chapter 4

/ **N: **I must say I am very sorry for updating this chapter so far past its due date, which was 3 months ago… (I think) I had some issues with writers block, school and being just being plain old lazy. So anyway here's the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me; I don't have that kind of artistic talent.

I finished up my last couple of words on the computer and clicked save, I would complete the essay later. I put the computer on standby and got up to stretch my muscles. They were tense. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was making dinner.

"Did you finish your homework?"

She asked while she chopped the onions.

"Umm…no not yet, I still have to write the last paragraph and conclusion for the essay."

I say to her yawning. She looks up at me questionably.

"What?"

I ask while walking over to the fridge to get a drink.

"Oh, it's just that I thought you were going to go to the library today to finish up your project?"

It takes me a while to remember what she is trying to remind me. And when it does it hits me like a pound of bricks.

"Oh! I completely forgot!!"

I reply chugging down the rest of my juice

"Kagome, Please don't drink it straight out of the bottle!!"

"I will next time mom"

I yell as I jog over to the hallway closet to get my hoodie. I pull it on over my head and walk over to the front door and slip on my flip-flops.

"I'll be home in a half an hour"

I finish while closing the front door.

I completely regret wearing flip-flops. Each step I walk my feet get a little bit number, until they're so frozen and I can't feel them at all. My nose starts to drip and all I can do is stare at my now frozen feet and think that I'm still 5 minutes away from the library.

"It's never seemed so far"

I mutter to myself, because I don't think I'll ever get there, I'll turn into an icicle and I will be trapped here forever. I know I'm getting a bit over dramatic, but I need to keep myself occupied from the cold. It's unbearable, and I didn't even take my iPod with me! I wrap my arms around me in an effort to make me warm, but it doesn't work. I finally see the library and I break out into a jog and head for the library.

"Heat here I come!"

I walk in and the heat feels so nice against my frozen body. I slowly melt as I look around the library for him.

I get side tracked at the manga section. They seem to have the new volume of Shinshi Doumei. I pick it up; I have to read it now, because I forgot to bring my library card! I'm reading intently when I feel a shadow come up behind me. I could feel someone breathing down my neck; I pivoted around and crashed right into Miroku.

"AH! Give me a warning next time will you?"

I waited for my breathing to slow down, but it didn't. It just kept beating faster and louder until I was sure he could hear it. And in the background I kept hearing the song 'the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off' by panic at the disco playing over like a broken record. I tried talking to block out the sound of my heartbeat but his eyes stopped me in mid-sentence.

"So, did you…"

"Did I what?"

"Uh…I don't remember"

I say while coming my hair with my fingers to cover my face.

"Oh wow."

His brown eyes make me blush, and I feel ridiculous.

"Yeah I know. So anyway…"

I trial off, getting lost by the sound of his voice strumming away. I guess I can see why Sango liked him…sort of.

"Hello anyone home??"

"Hmm? Yeah… Did you bring the stuff?"

"Yeah I did. Actually I already started. All you have to do is draw tear drop shit"

"I see, so where did you set up?"

"Over here; follow me"

With the manga still in my hand I follow him to the other side of the library, by the computers. He takes up a whole table with the supplies and the poster board was at the center.

"It looks pretty good if I do say so myself"

"Oh quit bragging"

I muse, he sounds so sure of himself.

"Hahaha. You know I am right."

I roll my eyes and place the manga on the chair. The materials are all over the table and I can barely find the sketching pencil.

I find it and I start drawing the tear in the lower corner of the oak tag. My pencil line is smooth and quick. I don't have time to dawdle, I promised mom I would be home soon.

I can feel his eyes watching me; my every move. Making me feel awkward about the way I'm leaning over the table.

"Don't you have anything to do?"

I lift and turn my head to face him. His body is propped up besides the wall.

"Nope, only shading, but you haven't finished the sketch yet."

I don't answer him, and keep outlining the teardrop, over and over and over again. Finally I decide I am done. I lift myself off from the table and look at it again. The eye looks so sad, it kind of reminds me of me.

"Done"

I say, not really listening to his response. Behind Miroku by the back bookshelf stands Kikiyou looking at me. I turn my head away and part my hair behind my ears, acting like I never saw her at all.

"Okay then"

He says pushing himself off the wall, brushing past me and saying nothing. He starts to shade in the images on the board, and I must admit he is pretty good. I am so wrapped up in watching Miroku, that I don't notice Kikiyou until she tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hello"

Fighting back a yawn and a snotty come back I turn to face her.

"Hello. What a surprise to see you here! How are you?"

The smile on her face quickly drops and I think I have done something wrong.

"Hey Kikiyou"

It's Miroku and his voice sounds cold, in such a way I have never heard before that it makes me turn around to get a look at him.

"Well long time no see, doing good I hope?"

"Yes I am and you?"

This conversation's too formal and cold, icicles hanging at the end of every sentence. Something happened between them. What happened I could only guess. There was a still silence that hung around us, and I had no idea what to say. My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"Omg! I have to go, I promised my mom I would be back in a half an hour. All you have to do is just finish up the sketch and we're done. I'll see you guys Monday. Bye"

I say, almost crashing into the doors. I race down the street. It seems to have gotten colder than before. I slow down to a pace, and then to a steadied pace. Above me there are leaves, which seem to shower me in gold, red and yellow. The cold October air slaps my cheeks and I break out into a jog. Before long I am at the front of my house and I can smell the rice and eel my mom has made for dinner. I open the front door without ringing the doorbell, seems I left it open earlier.

I walk in and place my flip-flops by the door. It's really warm in here so I slip off my hoodie and place it on the arm of the living room couch.

"Mom?!"

"Yes, we're in the dining room."

I walk into the dining room where Souta and my mom have already begun to eat.

"Kagome, go wash your hand please."

"Alright, alright. Jeez"

After I wash my hands I sit down next to Souta and put a lot of rice on my plate and 2 pieces of eel.

" So how was your day?"

I ask between bites.

--:--

I stare at the computer screen hoping an idea will just jump at me, but I've been hoping for 45 minutes now and it doesn't seem like one will come anytime soon. All I need to do is write a conclusion and I'm done, but writing conclusions has never been easy for me.

**Flash Back:**

"_Ughhh, I can't think of anything! Not even one line."_

"_You're not trying hard enough"_

"_I am too!"_

_Kagome replies stomping her right foot on the ground out of frustration._

"…"

"_What?"_

"_You just stomped your foot at me"_

"_Yeah so?"_

"_Oh whatever, let's just write your conclusion I'm tired. *YAWN* See!"_

"_Okay, okay, but help because I have no idea what to do."_

"_It's easy really"_

"_So says the master of writing conclusions"_

_Kagome scoffs._

"_Do you want me to help you or not?"_

"_What'd I do! Sango you're not helping!!"_

"_Ughh!!!"_

"_Sorry"_

"_It's fine. Now onto business, when writing a conclusion, just restate your introduction and add your final thought on the topic…"_

**End Flash Back**

I dropped my elbow up on the arm of the chair and sat. I missed Sango more each day. And it was these little things that…

I wouldn't think about her, I promised that to myself.

"I…I…I won't t…t…think about her."

But it was too late. Tears were running down my face, and my voice was hitched.

" Get a g…grip Kagome."

Sitting up I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and start to write.

"So in conclusion…"

It's the gayest opening sentence yet, but I'm at a loss for words and it's better than nothing. I decide to take a quick brake and surf the web.

The first thing I do is go to my blog. I'm already logged in and I have one new inbox.

Dogdemon666 [No subject] 11/2/ 08

Dogdemon666 [No subject] 10/18/ 08

Dogdemon666 [No subject] 10/1/08

Dogdemon666 [No subject] 9/15/08

XoxGirlxoX You haven't been on :[ 9/15/08

All of them were from Inuyasha except for the message from my cousin Akira. I clicked the link to Akria's message and began reading.

REPLY DELETE FORWARD COPY SAVE

XoxGirlxoX:

9/15/08

HEY!! Wats up? yu haven't been on in like forever. :P hows sango. Mssg meh baq soon.

3

akira

REPLY DELETE FORWARD COPY SAVE

I clicked reply.

To: XoxGirlxoX

From: Kag Chan xP

Subject: RE: You haven't been on :[

Srry for the l8 reply. Yu knoe skool and stuff.

Sango died….

Imm good u?

SEND

I stared at what I wrote for a second, was I to blunt? Maybe I should have said she was okay… I clicked SEND before I could change my mind. The ones from Inuyasha were all spam, and I deleted them. I was about to leave the site to finish my essay when I noticed I had a new message in my inbox.

"Already…?"

Blogbot Buddy request from: MonkMiroku 11/5/ 08

I clicked on it, and then accepted his request. I went to his profile page. His avatar was a picture of him and Inuyasha taken not too long ago.

Name: Miroku

Age: 17

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Latest Entry: 9/5/08

9/5/08

So now I'm in the second semester. I need to get my grades up college isn't so far off… I'm totally getting a good grade on this art project I'm working on with Kagome. I saw Kikiyou today, still as btichy as last time. Whore. Well I'm off to sleep. Nite.

Whore? What did she do? My eyes unknowingly looked at the clock docked at the bottom of the computer screen.

3:09 AM already! I closed all Internet Explorer windows and stared at what should be my conclusion.

Frustrated I give up and write probably one of the most terribly written conclusions of all time.

'So in conclusion these two events like fingerprints are very different. It makes you wonder if things had occurred another way, or the time frame had been different would the result still be the same? More research is yet to be done on this topic. Technology is continually changing, and one day we shall know the answer.'

I stare at it and check for any grammar errors, of which there seem to be none and click print. I shut off the computer and head off to bed.

"I hope he doesn't take points off for this conclusion"

**A**/**N: **So what did you think??!! It was horrible wasn't it? I know how I want it to end up, but getting there is proving to be a most difficult task! And it would really help if I had your opinions to continue this story with. Please review. See you at the next chapter, which I have no idea when I'll post because I haven't even started thinking about it. I know I know what a shame. But no worries I will, and it will be up before you know it, posting reviews will make it come sooner :]


End file.
